The invention relates in general to kinetic energy projectiles and in particular to low collateral damage kinetic energy projectiles.
In modern warfare, a greater emphasis is placed on the reduction of collateral damage to the surrounding infrastructure and to civilian lives. As battles move into urban environments, so do warfighters and their bases. Also, other urban interests may come under attack, such as embassies and consulates. These urban interests need to be protected from incoming threats. The means of intercepting the incoming threats, however, should not destroy the area around these urban interests or unintentionally harm civilians.
Medium caliber (20 mm-60 mm) kinetic energy penetrators are very effective in neutralizing incoming air borne threat munitions such as rockets, artillery, and mortars. These penetrators are typically monolithic cylindrical objects that are made from high density materials to maximize penetration performance. However, the ballistic coefficients of these penetrators can pose a problem in urban environments because the penetrators may possess enough energy to harm bystanders when the penetrators return to the ground. This problem can restrict the use of otherwise effective air defense systems during urban operations.
One possible solution to this problem is the use of self-destructing high explosive munitions, which detonate after a preset flight time. The problem with this class of munitions is that the fuze may not function, thereby creating unexploded ordnance (UXO) and a high probability of collateral damage. Other possible solutions to this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,987 issued to Morley et al. on Aug. 28, 2012; U.S. Pat. No. 8,640,624 issued to Hassan et al. on Feb. 4, 2014; and U.S. Patent Application Publication 2012/0216699 published in the name of Fanucci et al. on Aug. 30, 2012. Fanucci et al. use energetic material to decompose the projectile. Morley et al. rely on an increase in ambient temperature to deform thermally sensitive wire. Hassan et al. rely on aero-drag to decompose the projectile.
A need exists for a low collateral damage kinetic energy projectile that does not use energetic material and that relies on projectile flight to maintain its structural integrity, rather than to break its structural integrity.